How to save a life
This is a fanfiction by Tundra! Please do not edit unless it is grammar! This is based off of the song, How to save a life. :) How to Save a Life lyrics! THE FRAY LYRICS Step one, you say, "We need to talk." He walks, you say, "Sit down. It's just a talk." He smiles politely back at you You stare politely right on through Some sort of window to your right As he goes left and you stay right Between the lines of fear and blame You begin to wonder why you came Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend Somewhere along in the bitterness And I would have stayed up with you all night Had I known how to save a life. Let him know that you know best 'Cause after all you do know best Try to slip past his defense Without granting innocence Lay down a list of what is wrong The things you've told him all along Pray to God, he hears you And I pray to God, he hears you And where did I go wrong? I lost a friend Somewhere along in the bitterness And I would have stayed up with you all night Had I known how to save a life As he begins to raise his voice You lower yours and grant him one last choice Drive until you lose the road Or break with the ones you've followed He will do one of two things He will admit to everything Or he'll say he's just not the same And you'll begin to wonder why you came Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend Somewhere along in the bitterness And I would have stayed up with you all night Had I known how to save a life Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend Somewhere along in the bitterness And I would have stayed up with you all night Had I known how to save a life How to save a life How to save a life Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend Somewhere along in the bitterness And I would have stayed up with you all night Had I known how to save a life Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend Somewhere along in the bitterness And I would have stayed up with you all night Had I known how to save a life How to save a life How to save a life Prologue "No... NO!" A voice roared. Dark red. Stained on the wall. In the safest place possible... No sense. Going insane. No need to live. Too late. Time stands still. Fear, panic, pain. Anna. A dead dragon left on the brick streets. Busy feat walking past, not noticing the stains. Not noticing the pain. Not noticing the broken friendship. "It's ok Anna... You can stay with me. We can be safe. I know... I know we will be ok... I mean, we have to be ok." Whispered a soft voice. Limp. That was it. Anna was limp, her head resting on Tracey's lap. "You're asleep... That's all. We will always be best friends... Even if we are homeless. Even if we..." Her voice faded. She tried to not cry. Not moving. Still. Eerie silence. The streets were empty now... Rain poured down. Two little, red, rusty colored bodies were under a piece of cardboard. It slowly got drenched, giving no cover. "Oh Anna... Why?..." Whimpered Tracey. Her eyes fluttered, trying to hold back tears. "I'll see you soon, friend." The dragon stood up, layed down Anna's body carefully, and started walking. Walking away for a new life. "Goodbye Anna. You were... A great friend." Anna's body was still. Tears came stringing down Tracey's face. Alone... In the middle of the Sky Kingdom. Her best friend dead. "N-no more... Nothing..." She whispered, her voice fluttering. Rain poured on top of the poor dragon. Her tail dragged behind her. Her dead friend left in the rain, having nightmares. Tracey spread out her wings, then flew into the night. "I failed my friends. I failed everyone. I failed all four. Anna was my last... She was my last one. That's it. Goodbye. I can't wait to see you, dear friends. I'll be there soon." A sad smile was on the SkyWing's face. She reached a cliff. "Anna, rust, and frizz. Hello." Her body went limp, and she let her body fall. It fell, down, down, down. Water. The body of Tracey hit the water, with a large impact. Tracey gasped for air, but breathed in water. Bubbles only came out. She thought of everyone... She thought of her friends. All of their faces, including hers, flashed brightly in her mind. Darkness. No more conscious. Tears streamed down Tracey's face. "I found you." She whispered weakly. She was surrounded by clouds, and bright sunlight. All three of her SkyWing friends. "It's good to see you." She hugged all three at once. Chapter One Rusty scales were in a corner. She lived in a small shack. Tracey stared at the wall... Thinking. She thought about her friends, and how they would change the world. All four of them. Herself, Anna, Rust, and Frizz. She laughed as she thought of them. They would always act silly together. They were all the best of friends. "Mom, I'm going to go to the Diamond Spray Delta!" "Ok... That's nice sweetie," Said the busy mother. She worked, and worked. She wasn't the richest SkyWing. Tracey happily skipped out of the door, feeling a warm breeze in her face. She spread her wings, then took flight. It only took half and hour to get there... And the views were breathtaking! So... No need to hurry! She was relaxed staring at the fluffy clouds. One day, she would become an amazing flier. She was the first one to take flight in school! Anna still hasn't learned yet, but that's fine. She was a late bloomer. Anna had no friends when she was younger... So Tracey became her BFF! Now they have their own little group! Tracey, Anna, Rust, and Frizz. Frizz was the jokester and prankster. He always made the group laugh! Rust is the very close friend who always has you're shoulder... If you get picked on, Rust will be there! Tracey grinned. After an hour, she landed. She laughed as she walked through the woods. A stick was in her talons. She walked up to a large rock, and used the stick. The rock slowly moved right, and then she slipped through. This was the groups secret hideout. They would talk for hours here. "Hey guys!" "Tracey, your late!" Yelled Anna. "Yeah... Just a tad late... Ya know... By ONE HOUR!" Laughed Frizz. "It's fine. She was probably day-dreaming... Right Tracey?" Rust nudged her. "Uh, yeah! Of course! Well, it's great to see the gang!" "We see each other everyday, silly." Said Anna. "Oh yeah! I'm just so super exited!" Tracey said. "Yeah, me too! We will change our kingdom! We will make peace!" Said Rust raising a fist in the air. The three others did the same thing. "You guys are great, you know that, right?" Asked Tracey. "Of course I'm great!" Shouted Frizz. Everyone laughed. They all fell in a circle. "Hey look at that cloud! It looks like... A dragon giving birth!" "Frizz, your waaaaaay off. It's a... Ring-a-ding!" Said Rust. "What's a ring-a-ding?" Asked Anna. Tracey was in her own world right now... Just dreaming. She smiled at the clouds. "Life is great." She said out loud. Please do not erase! Not done! :) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Content (Tundra the IceWing) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete)